


5 times Luke fell in love with Ohm and one time Ohm fell in love with him

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 5+1, Drinking, Explosions, Guns, Like, Lone Survivor, M/M, Ohm’s old squad is dead, PTSD, Survivor’s Guilt, but he now has a dog dad, he also shoots quite a few people, knifes, mentions oof animal abuse, mercenary au, no beta we die like men, rainbow six siege au, sorry tiny, the terrormoo is vv minor, vv, ‘Graphic Violence’ means Luke gets shot a few times as well as stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: "How long?" Luke cleared his throat, lip darting out eagerly to wet his dry lips. "How long have you been in love with me?"





	5 times Luke fell in love with Ohm and one time Ohm fell in love with him

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Jack, who wasn’t there for the writing process but offered to stay up and chat with me until I was tired  
> thanks jack

1.

Mornings were hard for Luke. Maybe it was the sudden bright light, or the non-stop traffic outside, or even the natural sound of birds singing just a little too loud for his taste. Whatever the case, mornings were bad for him.

 

So it was with great regret he lay there, blankets hazardously pulled on, his phone showing it was only 6:30.

 

He shut his eyes and tried desperately to go back to sleep, but it seemed the universe wouldn’t let him have it. A garbage truck. Princess meowing. Some god-awful high pitched noise somewhere in the base.

 

He groaned, throwing an arm over his face before giving up, grabbing his laptop from its place in the ground and opening it. The usual slew of messages his ad-blocker couldn’t stop. He popped his shoulder as he loaded up plans and blueprints, the joint never quite settling right. He picked lint off the red sheets absentmindedly as he ran simulations, the 3D programs making his laptop lag.

 

No use. He was too tired to take in any information, and yet too awake to go back to sleep. Luke accepted his fate at this point, snapping the laptop shut with a finger before swinging his legs out of bed and shuffling to the door, not giving a shit about the pj pants or shirt he was wearing (or the fuzzy socks Jon got him that he would wear everyday).

 

The kitchen was thankfully empty of all the rest of the special ops, Luke being too exhausted to bother with conversation. The coffee pot quickly gave him his morning drug, settling against the counter and breathing in the scent of coffee with a happy sigh. Hopefully this would wake him up more.

 

And he couldn’t decide if it was the coffee or the gloriously ridiculous sight in front of him that truly woke him up. His ops force member, his friend Ohm, brown hair wild and half-dressed in pj pants, a sweatshirt and a bulletproof vest, his sunglasses he was never seen without already pulled low over his eyes. It was hilarious to watch the man stumble across the tile floor, bunny-print pjs catching his ankles as he leaned for the coffee pot. Luke couldn’t tell if Ohm was ignoring him, or legitimately didn’t know he was there, but it didn’t matter when he didn’t bother with a mug, tilting his head back and letting the coffee run directly from pot to mouth.

 

Luke clucked his tongue, disgusted. Ohm kept guzzling the coffee until it was half gone, setting down the pot with a sigh and smack of his lips.

 

“You’re a goddamned heathen, Ohm.”

 

A reflective lens turned to look at him, tired and toothy grin in place. “I know.”

 

“You don’t even let other people know your mouth has been all over the pot.”

 

“Do I need to?”

 

“Trying to spread the flu, I see you.” Luke took another sip of his coffee, shaking his head. “Ready for the mission tonight?”

 

Ohm hopped onto the counter, grabbing a donut from their box last night. A few excess sprinkles landed in his lap, but he didn’t seem to mind, chowing down on pink frosting. “Sure.”

 

“Doesn’t sound very convincing, Ohm.”

 

The sniper shrugged, vest catching on the sweatshirt it covered. Luke knew when to leave a topic alone. They stayed in silence for a bit, Luke alternating between sipping at lukewarm coffee and sneaking glances at Ohm chowing down on donuts. It was the beginning of February, so no sunlight cascaded into the room, but Luke still found himself drawn to the gray-lit man until Ohm sighed, hopping down from the counter and mock saluted.

 

“I’m gonna go take my shower.”

 

“Don’t die, I need my sniper tonight.” Luke took the coffee pot and toasted it at the leaving man, a small smile crossing his face at the bright grin he got.

 

He ignored the slight twisting in his gut.

 

2.

He crouched behind the half wall, fake vines dangling and tickling his nose. But he didn't dare move, gun poised for the smallest sound. The building creaked around them, and he thought he heard some sort of explosion downstairs. Probably Jon.

 

He lowered his breathing as he heard shuffling, metal clicking around his vest as he peeked the chipped paint, shielded gun poised. There was someone in the room, checking all sides. He didn't dare move when they swept their gaze over him, knowing the motion would catch their attention more than the red and black uniform he wore.

 

He lined up the shot. Popped it. Peeked further out and nodded his head at the downed solider in respect, moving to the next room.

 

" _ One down. _ " Evan muttered over the team's community com. The man was watching all of their cameras from back at base, keeping them updated on kills and bombs. A job Luke knew he'd never be able to do, hence his mad respect for the man.

 

He scanned the room, seeing no sign of anyone. But the next room yielded another mark, the shield protecting him from a spray of bullets before he dove behind the couch and waited with bated breath.

 

A footstep to his right. A swing of the gun. Another body.

 

" _ Two down _ ." Evan sounded amused. " _ Geez, guys, Cartoonz is killing it today. Try to keep up _ ."

 

A smirk covering his face, Luke scanned the next room. No bomb, no person.

 

The next room, some sort of upstairs kitchen yielded the same results, and he tensed as he reloaded, realizing he only had a few bullets left.

 

He swung around as he crept into the hallway, hearing heavy breathing behind him. A quick glance revealed it to be Jon, the dark blue vest and mask swinging toward him as his foot creaked on a floorboard.

 

"You're going to give your position away." Luke murmured, and Jon rolled his eyes, bright blue visible even through the mask. The went their separate ways, Luke continuing his circle around the upstairs floor. It seemed luck was on his side tonight, his circle revealing two more people, and therefore two more kills.

 

" _ Ace, Ace, Ace. _ " Evan chanted, and Luke allowed himself a small laugh as their commander's voice eagerly filled his ears.

 

A mistake.

 

An arm wrapped around his neck, the suddenness surprising Luke into silence as his mic was ripped off, scattered on the floor as he was dragged back into a bathroom.

 

Of all places to die, he would not have chosen here. The arm turned into a hand that kept him pinned, the solider above him not needing to use their full strength as he slowly asphyxiated, head going blurry. His gun was in the other room. His mic was gone.

 

His eyes focused on the helmet the person was wearing. Their visor looked like Ohm's.

 

The hand removed itself in a shatter of glass, the bathroom window exploding over the top of them as the person was blown backwards in a gunshot, the echo driving itself into Luke's ears with a cry of pain, the gunner taking a strangled breath as powdered glass and jagged slices rained into the bathroom.

 

Silence fell.

 

Luke dared to peek his head up, realizing there was a faint red laser streaking through the room.

 

A breath of relief filled him as he stood up shakily, vision blurry and vertigo breaking his stance as he stumbled over to the shattered window.

 

He could see the reflective visor, even in the dead of night. He gave a hesitant wave at Ohm, the man already packing up the sniper when he realized Luke was okay.

 

Luke scrambled for his mic.

 

" _ -artoonz? Cartoonz! _ "

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Luke panted, sneaking a glance towards the bathroom, "Missed my ace, though."

 

" _ You're so fucking lucky Ohm was on that side of the building. _ " Evan grumbled. " _ Make sure to say thank you when you get back. The helicopter is landing in five. _ "

 

Luke picked up his gun, cursing at the crack through the shield. He made sure to kick the person in the head as he walked by, no respect for them. He made extra sure to aim it so he knocked their goggles off.

 

It was strange how his heart fluttered when he looked at the visor, and he found his gaze flicking back to the bathroom, even though the long-distance vision was still gone.

 

" _ Luke! Hurry up! _ "

 

He cursed and started jogging.

 

3.

The bar was slightly muted to Luke, his ears instead filled with pleasant chatter and re-told stories. They didn't have another mission for a week, and were using that time very wisely.

In most of the special force's cases, that meant getting  _ shit-faced drunk. _

 

For the five people at the bar, that meant laughing and making fun of their comrades.

 

"Five bucks on Brian finally asking Brock out tonight!" Jon cheered, and Evan quickly took the bet with a grin, clinking their glasses together.

 

"He's been chickening out since they met, no way being drunk is gonna change his mind."

 

"Can you like, not?" Brock pleaded, drawing his jacket hoodie up over his head in embarrassment. Ohm chuckled, patting their pilot on the back.

 

Luke's eye definetly did not catch on the tight fitting shirt Ohm wore, biting his lip when Ohm stretched upwards, the shirt tugging up and showing an appealing strip of pale skin.

 

Jon nudged him and Luke snapped his head to his best friend with a scowl, a smirk already forming on the explosions master.

 

"Well, I think I'm gonna head back home." Ohm gave them a two finger mock salute, sliding out of his chair carefully. "Bars really aren't my place. See you guys tomorrow?"

 

"If you're not having fun, we could always head to the diner down the street." The words left Luke's mouth before he could stop them, sunglasses glinting curiously at him as Ohm took in his words. If he focused just right he could see the outline of eyes…

 

"That sounds a lot better than my current plan of watching a movie." Ohm looked at the three men remaining at the bar. "You  guys wanna come with?"

 

Luke sighed. He  _ had _ been hoping for a little alone time with Ohm, but he couldn't be rude, especially at the happy expression on Brock's face. They quickly checked in with Tyler, the only sober person remaining, and he told them he would handle getting everyone back to base. With that responsibility off their shoulders, the five men started down the street.

 

It was  _ cold _ , icy wind biting at their faces and fingers with a vengenace. Luke wished he had brought more than a windbreaker. If not for himself, then for Ohm, who was curling in on himself with a shiver.

 

"Here." Luke lifted the side of his jacket up, hand stuck in the pocket. Ohm looked at him. "We need to make sure you don't get sick again, c'mere."

 

The sniper scurried over, burying himself into Luke's side with a sigh. The gunner lowered his jacket over the both of them, flinching as Ohm's cold hand touched his side. He glared down at the pair of tinted lenses staring forward innocently, a guilty smile climbing his face.

 

"I've said it once and I've said again. Ohm, you're a nuisance."

 

"You've said it more than once." Ohm teased, and Luke found himself enamored with the way streetlights crossed over his face, casting shadows left and right. "If I'm not mistaken, there's also heathen, idiot, fool, slut, my personal favorite, the  _ hot-dog whore with a blood kink _ -"

 

"When the fuck did I say that?" Luke asked, bewildered, as the rest of their friends cracked up, laughter breaking the silence of the street.

 

"You were tired, it was after that one mission where I  _ accidentally _ made a bloody handprint on your chest." Ohm shrugged and Luke wracked his brain. His memories of missions blended together, static and fuzz clouding details.

 

"Well, Mr. Hot-Dog Whore with a Blood Kink," Luke grabbed the handle to the door, sliding Ohm out from under his jacket and bowing low. "After you."

 

"Oh, Toonzy." Ohm giggled, skipping into the diner. Evan followed close behind him, his commander holding hands with an ecstatic Jon. Brock was last to enter, winking at Luke.

 

"You gotta tell him sometime." The pilot whispered, and Luke glared at him, walking inside and letting a laughing Brock get the door for himself.

 

He dutifully ignored Brock's words during their time at the diner, causal 70's music playing in the background as Ohm chatted away, a happy smile spreading across his cheeks.

 

Goddammit.

 

4.

If mornings were hard for Luke, nights were even harder for Ohm. Or that was what Luke guessed from what he knew about the man, knowing his sniper crush could never go to sleep, no matter how tired he got. So parties that went late into the night seemed like a perfect fit for the man.

 

He certainly wouldn't expect to be stalking Ohm out of the large ballroom, pulling nervously at his red tie as he silently followed him down the front stairs and down the street, shoes making no noise on the pavement.

 

Luke didn't know where the impulse to follow Ohm came from. Maybe it was the panicked look behind dark sunglasses as he had received a medal in front of the city's elite. Maybe it was the way he had seen Ohm's hands tremble as he was chatted with by a group of millionaires. Maybe it was the bitten nails and chugged coffee and sobs he pretended not to hear after a rough mission.

 

Maybe it was the crush he was finally warming up to.

 

Whatever the reason, he still trailed Ohm through the city, casually slinking between alleys and crossing streets until Ohm stopped in place and turned around, exhaustion visible even from a street away.

 

"Toonzy? Did Jon send you after me?"

 

"No." Luke kept walking until he stood a body's length between them. "I was worried about you."

 

Ohm's brows furrowed with confusion, reaching up to rub at his eyes under the sunglasses. "Oddly kind of you."

 

"What, I can't be kind?"

 

"No." Ohm smirked at him, tiredness lining the thin-lipped sass. "You don't know how." He spun on his heel and continued walking, leaving a mildly offended Luke to scramble to catch up.

 

They walked in silence, sirens and cars echoing in the distance as Luke kept sneaking looks at Ohm.

 

"I just..." Ohm finally said, feet shuffling quietly on concrete. "I don't feel like I deserve it, you know?"

"The medal?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ohm, you know you're my best friend, but that's a fucking dumb reason to leave a party." Luke regretted the words when Ohm's face tightened, teeth grinding slowly.

 

"It's not just that." The sniper continued frostily, and Luke winced at the bite in the words. "I don't feel like I deserve to be here. As in,  _ living _ . Breathing. Being alive and just experiencing anything."

 

Luke cautiously slid his eyes to his Ohm's face. "That's what we like to refer as  _ survivor's guilt _ , Ohmie. Is this about your old squadron?"

 

Ohm mumbled something intelligible into his shoulder and Luke sighed, throwing out his hand to pull Ohm back to stand next to him, burying the younger man in a hug.

 

They stayed there for a while, Luke tucking Ohm's head under his chin as the sniper finally succumbed to his emotions, exhaustion and nerves amplifying them by who knows how much as quiet sobs echoed in the hug.

 

"Hey, hey, just let it out." Luke murmured, rocking them back and forth in the chilly air. He kept up a quiet stream of kind words as Ohm took a shaky breath a few minutes later, pushing away from Luke.

 

"I-I'm sorry." The quiet words in the still air hung frozen until Luke cupped Ohm's face, shattering the apology with warm hands and a sad smile.

 

"Don't apologize. You miss them, and it's not gonna go away."

 

Ohm gave him a watery smile, opening his mouth to say something, frowning and closing his mouth with an audible  _ click _ , looking around.

 

"Ohm?"

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

Luke felts his nerves rise, and Ohm must've seen it on his face. "Not anything dangerous, more like... whining? Sh!"

 

Luke pressed his lips together as he strained his ears, picking up on the faintest whining before Ohm was bounding off to the closet alley, peering down the dimly lit trash haven.

 

"Hello? Is someone there?"

 

Luke paused behind Ohm, holding the man back from entering the alley. Stains of unusual colors colored the pavement, and he didn't want Ohm to ruin his shoes stepping in the puddles. But the sniper broke out of his grip, dodging under his arm and stepping daintily around trash. He supposed it made sense, they'd all had to go through booby trap training, but he still winced as Ohm leaned down when he saw something under a pile of trash.

 

"It's a puppy." Ohm's words barely reached Luke, turned around and bent down to gingerly lift a small jack russell terrier into the air.

 

The sight of the shaking dog clutched in Ohm's suited armed melted something in Luke's heart, beckoning Ohm to come back out to the street. The sniper obliged, slowly petting the puppy's head with his thumb as he dodged the trash and came back out into the light of a street lamp.

 

"He's starving." Ohm said quietly, and Luke shook with fury at the ribs peeking out from under the dog's skin. "Can you bring up directions to the nearest pet store?"

 

Luke nodded, whipping out his phone and ignoring the slew of messages from the rest of the force, leading Ohm and the shaking pup to the nearest Pet Smart.

 

For the rest of the night, the two stayed there, ridiculously overdressed in the casual pet store, talking with veterinarians and waiting for results to come back on the pup, sighing in relief as they got the news  _ no rabies, he's vaccinated but not neutered, he's malnourished but he'll live. _ The dedication shone through Ohm's sunglasses, and Luke felt a smile creep up his face as Ohm signed the adoption papers, not even texting the base to let them know.

 

The store shut down as they left, the kind employees who had helped them waving them a goodbye as they walked outside. The pup, who was dubbed "Tiny" by a proud Ohm, rested in a carrier, slowly snoring.

 

They started the walk back to base, quiet as they held hands tiredly, Luke barely realizing when Ohm gave him a tight squeeze with his fingers.

 

"Thank you for tonight, Toonzy." He heard the man mumble as they walked up to base's front door. "Seriously."

 

Luke smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on the sniper's chest, and by god  _ hoping _ he wasn't imagining the blush on smiling cheeks. "It was nothing."

 

And he could've pinpointed the exact moment when his heart stopped dead in his chest as Ohm leaned up, straining with the weight of the dog in the carrier, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's cheek.

 

It was gone as soon as it happened, and Luke now knew for a fact he wasn't imagining the blush on Ohm's cheeks as the man squeaked out a "Night, Toonzy!" and scrambled inside.

 

Luke was frozen in place, a dopey smile stuck to his face as he slowly reached up, touching his cheek and looking inside, quietly stepping in and locking the door behind him.

 

Maybe he should've told Ohm earlier.

 

5.

Despite their night out together, nothing truly changed between Ohm and Luke. Luke would still catch Ohm drinking out of the pot, they'd go out to the shooting range together, and movie nights with the base always ended the same, Ohm and Princess tucked up close against Luke (except there was also now a dog).

 

And missions were the same, except now they climbed into the helicopter together, waving at Brock before sitting next to each other, hands carefully brushing across each other until they found a home linked by fingers.

 

Luke scowled at Jon when he climbed into the chopper and winked at Luke, eyes of course going straight to gloved hands held together. Brian and Tyler were also on the mission, the hacker and demolitionist sniggering when they saw Ohm's beet red cheeks, the upper part of his face covered by the reflective visor.

 

"We all ready?" Brock called back, and everyone called back their confirmation.

 

" _ Comms are on and working, use codenames from now on. _ "

 

"Do you guys ever use anything  _ but _ my codename?" Ohm wondered, and Luke bit back a laugh at the confused expression on the man's face. "I think the last time I heard my name was when I went to the bank, and I almost didn't recognize it."

 

"We forget you’re a person." Tyler joked, tapping his sledge against the ground nervously.

 

They all shared a laugh before they took off, nerves high as they chatted quietly, Ohm forgoing the hand holding to instead snuggle against Luke's side, goggles digging into his shoulder as he stared out the opposite window, watching the view of the city under them disappear and be replaced with scraggly forests and a view of a distant ocean.

 

They landed an hour later, Brock dipping the helicopter down towards a small clearing overlooking a run-down house, large but unfinished. Graffiti stained the walls and cardboard covered half of it.

 

"I'll be back in two hours." Brock said as they started jumping out onto the ground. "Good luck, guys."

 

"Thanks, Moo!" Terroiser's smile was bright, Moo blushing a bit as the door slid shut, the five men shuffling under the cover of trees as the chopper took off.

 

Tyler mumbled something about  _ idiots in love _ before he took off, strapping his sledge to his back as they started the trek down the hill.

 

" _ Battle situation, I'm uploading a map of the base to your phones. _ " Evan muttered into their ears, and they kept moving until their phones dinged in unison. With a nod and a quick scan, Tyler and Luke kept leading, Cartoonz clicking the shield onto his gun with a grunt, hefting bulletproof glass over his shoulder as he cautiously probed his way down the grassy slope.

 

Keeping their breath low as they ducked into the tall reeds, Luke looked back up to the hill where Ohm was laid flat on the ground, tucked safely away behind a small pile of rocks. If he tilted his head, he could see the barrel of a sniper rifle already set up.

 

"Stop oogling your boyfriend, Cartoonz." Terroriser snarks from the edges of the reeds, and Luke snaps his head over that direction, defenses already coming out of his mouth.

 

"We aren't-"

 

"Sure." The hacker rolls his eyes, red contact and grey makeup of the left side of his face enhancing the movement.

 

"Shove a wheat stalk up your dick, Terroriser." Luke growls, and the laughter from his other three comrades makes his ears hot.

 

They finish their scans and plan, and Ohm takes the first shot. A camera none of them had seen stuck to the fence shatters in a mess of glass and mechanical parts. They all flinch as the gunshot echoes through the air, and Evan chuckles in their headsets.

 

"Ohm, fuck off." Tyler sticks a finger up at the hill and moves out, starting to climb the barbed fence. His rough gloves they all wear help him not get stuck on the fence, and Luke quickly follows behind Wildcat.

 

"I'll take South, Terroriser takes West, and Delirious and Cartoonz take East?" Wildcat quickly mutters, and they all nod, splitting up. Delirious nervously fidgets with the EMP in his hand, Luke swinging his gun back and forth.

 

Luke's phone beeps and he nods at Delirious, who quickly smashes the wooden planks on the door with his elbow, letting Luke lead them in.

 

There's no one around their area, but footsteps creak outside the hall. The two brothers look at each other and Delirious nods, unclipping a flashbang from his belt and tossing it outside the doorway. Luke is already racing after it when it explodes, and he can hear a loud curse that he aims for and shoots. The voice cuts off and he opens his eyes to see a body.

 

" _ Can anyone other than Cartoonz get the first kill? _ " Evan laughs, and Jon taps furiously at his mic to show his disapproval at the words. " _ Yeah, yeah, Delirious. _ "

 

They split up not long after that, Cartoonz taking the upstairs as per usual as Jon heads to the basement. Upstairs is quiet. A little too quiet for the gunner's taste. He slings the shielded gun onto his back, hating the loss of protection, and instead pulls out his pistol. It'll be easier to manage, especially with the gaps in the floorboards he can see.

 

He's right, and he quickly finds the first soldier, turret mounted on a split-open floor. He ducks down and shoots their leg, and with a cry of pain they collapse, and the next shot is between their eyes.

 

He's prowling between bedrooms when comms come on.

 

" _ Oh shit, Terroriser gets a kill! _ " Somehow Vanoss had put a mic filter over comms, and Luke choked back a laugh at the sport announcer voice he was putting on. " _ And looks how he flips the camera off! Such poise! Such form! _ "

 

" _ Shut the fohk up, Vanoss. _ " Brian growls into the mic. They don't usually talk during missions, but the ease of this one has them all lax. It's barely been 15 minutes since they entered the house and already have more than half of the enemy soldiers down.

 

" _ Ohm? _ " Evan's voice is confused, and the team gunner stops in his tracks to listen in. " _ Yeah, I can hear you. Team, sound off if you can hear Ohmwrecker. _ "

 

" _ Negative. _ "

 

" _ Negative. _ "

 

" _ Negative. _ "

 

"Negative." Luke mutters under his breath, and waits for an answer.

 

" _ Cartoonz? Sound off if you can hear Ohmwrecker? _ "

 

"I did?" Luke asks. "I can't hear him."

 

There's more silence until Evan sighs. " _ Cartoonz, I can see your camera. You aren't dead. Sound off. _ "

 

"Negative!" Luke, frustrated, shakes his head, and he hears Evan suddenly curse.

 

" _ Team, Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker are muted. Retreat and recon. _ "

 

"What?" Wildcat asks, and Luke steps forward, ready to move.

 

Instead, a bullet rips through the doorway across from him. He has the briefest second to turn his head, and watches with wide eyes as the bullet passes through his side. It doesn't exit, and a flash of training memories come back to him. Not good if it doesn't exit. More chance to have it pierce more arteries. Move as little as possible. Put pressure on the wound if the bullet isn't blocking the blood flow.

 

He crashes on the ground and his instructor's voice fades from his head, a intense wave of pain rushing through his body as he's shot again, this time in the leg. Then the side again. He manages a gasp of pain, and he distantly recognizes he can hear yelling in his ear from his mic.

 

His camera is smashed. His mic is ripped out. He loses contact with the team the second those two things happen, and his three gunshot wounds are screaming with pain. But he still manages to reach for his gun, snatching it from under the soldier standing above him and shooting blindly. He lets out a holler of pain when the body crashes down on him. Cartoonz struggles to rise.

 

Cartoonz ignores the shattered camera and mic, instead pulling out his gun that he crashed on top of. The shield is intact, if the frame isn't a little bent out of shape.

 

Luke needs to get to Ohm. They were targeting them.

 

He rushes blindly down the stairs, tripping over air as he bursts out the door. The closet exit is a fence, and adrenaline fills his broken veins. Luke rushes forward and jumps, groaning as wire smacks into his body but climbs, and drops down, absorbing the impact with a stagger and running up the hill. He can see the pile of rocks where they left Ohm.

 

He can see the standing figure that is most certainly not Ohm.

 

He barrels up the hill and leaps for the figure, eyes flicking down as he tackles the soldier, and fear rushes through his veins at the sight of an unconscious Ohm on the ground.

 

He makes contact with the ground first, pain exploding in his body as a fist follows, punching into his face. He throws his punch next and surges upwards. The person falls back, ducking under his punch as he rises, pulling his gun.

 

They have a knife.

 

Luke chuckles and level his gun at them. "You're fucked, brother."

 

He shoots.

 

And his gun doesn't fire.

 

They both freeze, Luke not even feeling panic. Just blank, numb, white static fills his body as he drops the gun and pulls his pistol again, but they've already rushed forward and are plunging the knife into his collarbone.

 

Cartoonz gasps in pain, staggering backward and ripping the knife out of their hands. Luckily the knife doesn’t rip out of his skin, and he groaned as he raised his pistol again.

 

And this gun wasn't broken.

 

They fall backwards silently, and Luke sways on his feet for a second before he's running over to Ohm. The man hasn't moved, and for a brief second he's terrified he's dead. But a quick hand over his chest shows he's breathing, ever so softly. Luke pulls back with a ragged and broken sigh, the adrenaline seeping out with his blood. He hesitates, muttering a quick apology before he pulls off Ohm's visor.

 

He ignores the color of pretty hazel, the freckles lining his nose as he pulls the tiny flashlight off his belt and shines it into the sniper's eyes. He's pleased when they dilate as normal, and he falls to the ground next to him with a sigh. The knife has fallen out, too shallow to stay but too deep to leave, blood dripping from that. His three gunshot wounds are unlucky enough to not have the bullet clog the flow.

 

He blinks hazily, looking up at the sunset. It's pink, it's yellow, it's orange, and it's red. But no green. He likes green a lot more than he did two minutes ago. Pretty hazel. Freckles. Green. Gold. Red. Red. Red.

He fades into black.

 

+1

Luke woke up to the bright lights of a hospital room. Rectangles of fluorescent strips of bulbs hung over him, and he automatically groaned as he pressed his hands into his eyes, body feeling sluggish with morning exhaustion. He peeked out the large window between his fingers, confirming his suspicions when he observed the dull blue sky outside, the barest hint of yellow teasing the strip of horizon.

 

His memories came back in a flash.

 

He threw himself out of bed in his panic, dragging his IV along with him. Ohm Ohm Ohm  _ He had to find Ohm _ -

 

He heard a cough behind him and froze, turning back to the adjacent bathroom he hadn't noticed.

 

Pretty hazel set in pale and bruised skin, freckles cascading over the bridge of his nose like waterfall spray, spreading up to his forehead, wrinkled in confusion. He was  _ fucking gorgeous _ .

 

And apparently a mind-reader, judged by the way his face split into a bright grin, a small laugh (he  _ knew _ that smug laugh) escaping pretty pink lips.

 

"Geez, Toonzy, I know I'm not the nicest looking, but don't hurt yourself trying to run away."

 

"Ohm?" Luke rasped, and he watched Ohm roll his eyes.

 

"I wear sunglasses half the time, Toonzy, that doesn't stop you from recognizing every other part of me."

 

The gunner let out a breathy and disbelieving laugh.

 

His crush moved closer to him, eyes glinting with humor and mirth and concern.

 

Luke rushed forward, dragging the man into a suffocating hug, IV clattering behind him. Ohm laughed and snuggled into the hug, arms wrapping around Luke's waist and dragging him back to the hospital bed.

 

"You need your rest, Cartoonz. You only just woke up" Ohm lectured, and Luke snorted, wincing at the pain in his head from the motion.

 

"Whatever you say, Brock."

 

Ohm chuckled lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed as Luke fell back into the pillow, shifting around in the itchy hospital gown.

 

"How long have I been out?"

 

"Five days. Couch potato." Ohm fidgeted with the sheets, a façade of calm stuck on his face. Luke sighed and lolled his head back, eyes dipping down to Ohm's face. His eyes trailed over the spray of freckles until Ohm cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something?"

 

"You can kiss my booboos better." The words left Luke's mouth before he could stop them, face immediately flushing bright red as he stammered. A messy splat of words fell from his lips, and honestly even  _ he _ couldn't tell what he said as Ohm's shit-eating grin grew wider and and wider.

 

"Toonzy, shut up." Luke immediately clicked his jaw shut, ears and face burning as he scanned Ohm's face for any negative response. But instead he only leaned closer, those pretty hazel eyes reflecting his shocked expression until Ohm's face was pressing on the bandage plastered to his collarbone.

 

Luke could've sworn he felt a featherlight kiss, even through heavy plaster, and he shuddered as Ohm drug his lips to his side twice, moving on the bed to softly kiss his leg before moving back up to his collarbone.

"How long?" Luke cleared his throat, lip darting out eagerly to wet his dry lips. "How long have you been in love with me?"

 

Ohm pulled back up, swinging his legs fully up onto the bed. "Since I walked into the kitchen one morning. And I had been crushing on you for a while, practically since I met you, but I walked into the kitchen and you just looked exhausted and the sun caught your face and you made fun of me and,  _ god _ -" He cut himself off with a squeak as Luke leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ohm's forehead.

 

"I think we fell in love at the same time." Luke hoarsely whispers. "Because I was standing in the kitchen one morning, and I was exhausted, and I see this gorgeous disaster come in and drink out of the coffee pot like a heathen, and he was just so _ himself _ it really sealed the deal for me, y'know?"

 

Ohm nodded mutely as Luke pressed his lips back to his cheek, a replica to where lips had touched him on a chilly and late night.

 

"Hey Ohm?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

Ohm threw his head back and laughed before tackling Luke down on the bed. "Yeah, so you've said."

 

"A lot."

 

"Go on."

 

Luke glared up at him and was punished by cold hands dancing along his sides, freezing even through the hospital gown. He shivered and Ohm giggled and Luke brought his lips to the shell of Ohm's ear.

 

"And you're a heathen."

 

"I know."

 

And maybe mornings wouldn't be as rough for Luke anymore


End file.
